


Halloween

by jamcspotters



Series: Harry Potter writings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Imagine, Harry Potter x you, James Potter - Freeform, James Potter fanfiction, James Potter imagine, James Potter oneshot, James Potter x reader - Freeform, James Potter x you, Other, The Marauders - Freeform, harry potter oneshot, harry potter x reader, the marauders imagine, the marauders x reader, the marauders x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcspotters/pseuds/jamcspotters
Summary: au. “you’re a cop here to break up the party but I thought it was a costume and may have made some inappropriate suggestions regarding your handcuffs”





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: au. “you’re a cop here to break up the party but I thought it was a costume and may have made some inappropriate suggestions regarding your handcuffs”
> 
> Pairing: James Potter x reader, the marauders x reader (platonically)
> 
> Warnings: Drinking? Partying? Cop James?
> 
> Reuploaded from my tumblr (@jamcspotters)

It had already become dark, the vibrant fall colours that usually lit up the walk to Lily’s house had faded into grey. Branches peeking out from the wood in a way that made you look twice, it was just a branch, right?

The streetlights in this part of the neighbourhood should have been changed decades ago, and as you walked along the narrow pavement, you silently cursed whoever had neglected their job. The flickering lights sent shivers down your spine.

Now, you weren’t a particularly skittish person, nor were you that superstitious, but something about the branches, or the dark, or the flickering lights made it feel like someone was watching you.

Wrapping your coat tighter around yourself, you regretted now having chosen a less revealing costume, at least then you would have to freeze your arse off on the way to the party.

In fact, it wasn’t even you who chose the costume. Damn Marlene and her persistence in making sure you had on something sexy. Superwoman, really?

Picking up your pace, you turned your head, searching the dark for anything that would confirm your creeping suspicion that someone was watching you. With your heart in your throat, you kept walking-

“Boo!”

You let out a shrill scream, almost tripping over your own feet as you tried to make out who it was that had scared you. For a split second, you didn’t recognize the three men standing in front of you, and you felt your heart sink. Was this when you got murdered?

“You should have seen your face,” a familiar voice wheezed, doubling over with laughter as the two other chuckled quietly.

“Sirius!” you scolded, whacking him on the arm, “you’re going to put me in cardiac arrest.”

“Skittish, are we?” the teasing tone in his voice was really getting on your nerves.

“No, I’m just not super keen on getting jumped by three guys at eleven pm,” you rolled your eyes, finally giving them a good look. The tallest of the boys, Remus, was wearing a large cardigan, not unlike what he would usually wear, the only new part about him being the obviously fake glasses perched on his nose.

Sirius was in the most elaborate werewolf costume you had ever seen, fake hair glued to his face and makeup that must have taken hours, you were almost sure he had made Lily do it. There was no way he had managed that himself.

Peter had on black clothes and one of those scary masks you can get from just about anywhere this time of year. The poorly painted blood splatters on it definitely looked better from further away.

“I see what you to are,” you motioned towards Peter and Sirius, “but Remus- are you dressed as yourself?”

He rolled his eyes, holding up a book you didn’t notice he had been carrying until now, “I’m a librarian, obviously.”

“Right,” you spoke ironically, dragging the word out. “Why are you even here, anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be helping Lily and Marlene with the party decorations?”

“They sent us to get you,” Sirius explained, starting to walk towards their house, “Lily worried about you walking alone this late.”

“Of course she did,” you shook your head with a small smile, Lily was always such a worrywart.

“Can we get going now?” Sirius questioned, pretending to check his watch, “we’ll be late.”

“Sure thing, Fluffy, “you mumbled, brushing past him.

“I am not fluffy,” he shouted after you, hurrying to walk beside you, “I am a very terrifying and manly werewolf.”

“Fluffy,” Remus agreed, a mischevious glint in his eyes as he smiled at you, stifling a laugh when Sirius started pouting.

“Wasn’t that friend of your supposed to come tonight?” you questioned casually as you strolled along the pavement, it suddenly felt a lot less scary when you had your friend there.

“He had to work,” Peter spoke up, he had already pushed his mask up, sick of not being able to see anything.

“Sucks,” you mumbled, sounding a bit more disappointed than you had wanted to.

“Well set the two of you up some other time,” Sirius reassured you, patting your shoulder.

“Is he cute?” you wondered aloud.

“Almost as cute as me,” Sirius bragged, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

You turned to Remus, a smile threatening to break out on your face, “that bad, huh?”

Sirius scoffed, feigning indignation as he glared at you, “I’m the hottest person. here.”

“Sure, fluffy,” you and Remus spoke at the same time, exchanging glances with a small smirk.

“I’ll show you fluffy-”

“Calm down,” you rolled your eyes, nudging him with your shoulder and receiving a small smile in return.

“Good boy,”

“That’s it-”

Lily’s party were known for the crazy amount of people who always managed to find their way there. You were, in reality, quite a small friend group, but with friends of friends and the existence of social media, her small house always ended up being absolutely packed. Tonight was no different;

The number of familiar faces were slim to none, not only because of the sheer amount of strangers having joined the party, but also the incredibly well-done costumes. It seemed like everyone had taken Halloween so seriously, and it made you giddy with excitement. You loved it when people didn’t take themselves too seriously.

The loud music blasting out from the speaker was the first thing to hit you as you stepped inside, the bass thumping shaking the whole house. The next was the smell of alcohol, stinging your nose as you took a deep breath, was that second smell pumpkin?

The rest of your friends followed shortly behind, laughing quietly between themselves as they searched the crowd for familiar faces. Standing up on your tiptoes, you scanned the crowd for Lily, hoping to spot her as soon as possible. As you stood there, you realized that the sheer amount of people using red wigs for their costumes made the task simply impossible.

“I’m going to look for Lily!” you shouted at Peter over the music, counting on the fact that he would tell the others.

Pushing your way through the crowd, you stretched your neck, hoping to still see something through the sea of intoxicated strangers. “Lily!” you tried shouting, but soon realized that it was to no avail, she wouldn’t even hear you over the music.

Sighing roughly, you continued pushing your way through, regretting that decision more and more as miscellaneous body parts kept almost knocking you over. Searing silently to yourself, you let out a relieved breath when you spotted Marlene’s famous cat woman costume. 

“Marlene!” you yelled, waving your arm to catch her attention. Her head snapped towards the sound, face lighting up when her eyes met yours.

Hurrying towards you, she threw her arms around you, squeezing tight as you let out a laugh at her excitement. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

She held you out at an arm’s length, her hands on your shoulder and her eyes looking you up and down, furrowing her brows. Holding your breath, you waited for her reaction. After a moment of silence, her face broke out in a grin. “Oh my god, you look so hot!”

Shrugging, you blushed slightly at all the people turning their heads your way, “I owe it all to you-” after reconsidering for a split second, you continued, “but it’s bloody cold.”

“But it does make it easier to find someone to warm you up,” she wiggled her eyebrows at you.

“Marlene,” you swatted her arm, a fake scolding tone in your voice paired with a gasp.

“There you are!” you heard a familiar voice exclaimed from behind you now.

“Lily!” now it was your turn to throw your arms around someone. She laughed loudly as you hugged her tightly, the excitement of the party finally having an effect on you.

“Drunk?” Lily questioned, looking at Marlene with raised eyebrows.

“Completely sober and just happy to see you,” you rolled your eyes, nudging her with your shoulder.

“Well, that is unacceptable!” Marlene insisted, grabbing both you and Lily and starting to push her way to the crowd with a shout of “this woman needs a drink.”

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” Lily chanted from behind you, shrugging innocently when you threw her a look. God, these two were going to be the end of you. 

Somehow, Marlene had managed to push enough people out of the way for the three of you to get to the kitchen. It was surprisingly empty compared to the rest of the house, and you took the opportunity to lean back on the counter, taking a deep breath and raising your eyebrows at Marlene.

“We’re doing shots-” her eyes met yours, “don’t give me that look.”

“Did someone say shots?” Sirius spoke, coming from the living room followed by Remus and Peter.

Somehow, Remus had already managed to lose the book he had been carrying around, demoting his costume from ‘librarian’ to ‘guy wearing cardigan’.

“I love that Remus came as himself,” Lily giggled, laughing even more when Remus rolled his eyes.

“Can’t you see that I’m a librarian,” he motioned towards his outfit with an unenthusiastic movement, giving up on ever convincing you that he was right.

“If you a librarian then where’s your book?” Marlene narrowed her eyes at him, stifling a laugh when he sighed exasperatedly.

“Shots sounds like a wonderful idea,” he deadpanned, crossing his arms defiantly when the rest of your group broke out in laughter.

Shaking your head with a smile, you walked over to Marlene, helping her set out the shot glasses. You were about to start pouring in the tequila, she put her hand on top of yours, shaking her head with a sympathetic glance.

“It was one time,” you insisted as she took the bottle from you.

“My carpet still smells like vodka.”

Sticking your tongue out at her, you took a step back as she finished pouring the drinks. She handed them out to everyone, before handing two glasses over to you, claiming you needed to get on their level.

Rolling your eyes, you threw your head back, downing the drink in one swift motion. Wincing slightly, you squeezed your eyes shut as the alcohol burned your throat.

“And the other one,” Marlene insisted, stoned faced even after downing just as much alcohol as you.

“As you wish.”

The second drink went down easier than the first, and the thrill of being surrounded by your friends gave you some newfound courage. “One more,” you insisted, and Marlene gladly obliged.

After downing your third drink in five minutes, you were feeling quite pleased with yourself.

“That’s enough for now,” she teased, “you’re gonna be piss drunk when you start feeling them.”

“Isn’t that the point?” you grinned at her, laughter coming from your friends at the statement.

Closing your eyes, you listened intently to the music blaring from the speakers for a few seconds before your face lit up with recognition. Tugging on Lily’s sleeve, you exclaimed excitedly, “It’s thriller.”

“And?” she raised her eyebrow at you, a smile threatening to break out on her face.

“We’re dancing, obviously,” Marlene finished your thought process, and you let out an excited squeal in agreement, already pulling Lily with you. It took the combined effort of both you and Marlene, but you finally got her on the dancefloor.

It was packed with people, and even when you spent half the time being pushed around by the other people there, it was something so incredibly fun about the whole thing.

You all sang along loudly, jumping to the beat with large grins plastered onto your faces. In a mix of laughter an scream shouting the lyrics, you didn’t notice the fact that someone was trying to get your attention.

“Lily!” turning towards the sound, you tugged Lily’s sleeve again, trying to get her to notice.

“Yes?” she spoke, brushing her wild looking hair out of her face.

“I think there’s someone at the door, they’re asking for the owner.”

“I’ll check it out,” she promised, excusing herself.

Marlene continued dancing, jumping around in a way that definitely didn’t fit the music, screaming the wrong lyrics and laughing hysterically. The alcohol was definitely setting in.

For a brief moment, you considered joining her. But then you thought of Lily and the fact that she might need help. “I’ll just check on Lily,” you shouted over the music.

Marlene nodded, or what you thought was nodding, it was quite hard to see through all the horrible dancing.

Pushing your way through the crowd, you stumbled slightly as someone knocked into you. Dragging a hand through your hair, you headed towards the front door. 

You finally spotted Lily standing in front of the door and speaking to a tall man. Stopping dead in your track, you had to look twice. He had the most well-done cop costume you had ever seen. People really did take Halloween seriously this year.

Walking closer, you could help but stare as you finally got a better look at him. Even trough the dim lighting filling the hallway, you could make out his features. He had messy, black hair, perhaps the messiest you’d ever seen, yet it looked so good. His eyes were hazel, hidden behind the round glasses perched on his nose. He was ridiculously attractive.

As you neared them, you felt yourself stumble slightly, the pleasant buzz of the shots finally hitting you. Coming to a halt, you didn’t even think to notice just how close to the man you were standing.

“Good costume, dude!” you exclaimed, running a hand over the top of his shirt. It looked so real.

He got ready to say something, but you cut him off, giggling slightly as you spoke, “do you have handcuffs?”

You hadn’t meant for it to come out in the way it did, but now it was too late and you were too drunk to turn back. It sounded awfully suggested, so much so that it had left Lily staring at you, wide-eyed at how unlike yourself you were being.

“That would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

It still sounded more suggestive than you intended, but you were too drunk to care. He was a hot guy at a party, it was the perfect situation for flirting, something you never usually did. But with a mix of liquid courage and poor judgement, it just happened.

Standing up on your tiptoes, you leaned forward, holding onto his shoulders for support. “I know something fun we could do with them,” you mumbled the words clumsily, slurring them slightly.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. Crimson was creeping up his neck and if you looked closely enough you could see a smile threatening to break out on his face.

Clearing his throat, he reached out to steady you when you stumbled. Looking at Lily, who was still in pure shock form the situation that had just unfolded, he spoke, “As I was saying, you’ll need to break the party up.”

“Did our neighbours call about this?” Lily sighed, dragging a hand over her face. She had clearly yet to realize how much of a fool you had made of yourself.

You felt yourself sink together, you shoulders tensing as you realized what you’d just done. He was a real cop.

It wasn’t a costume.

And you had just suggested you do ‘something fun’ with his handcuffs.

Hiding your face in your hands, you reluctantly listened to the rest of their conversation, your face burning with embarrassment. The pleasant buzz you’d been feeling previously felt more like nausea now, the intense embarrassment of the situation felt like the end of the world.

“It was your neighbours who called in,” he confirmed, eyes shifting to you every few seconds, “but we’re aware of the police report you filed last week, and we’re looking into it.”

“I swear they’re out to get us,” Lily muttered under her breath, sighing deeply as she shouted “Party’s over. Everyone out.”

She had such authority to her voice that no one dared to argue. The new spread like wildfire as more and more people filed out of the house. Some waved goodbye, others were simply too drunk or too busy making out to care. The designated drivers looked relieved to finally be getting out, having found the party boring when not being able to drink.

Within a matter of fifteen minutes, the house was completely empty, only a few close friends staying behind.

Lily had led you to the kitchen with a pitiful look, handing you a glass of water and forcing you to down it. The sheer embarrassment you were feeling and the water you had sobered you up a little too quickly.

God, why would you do that?

Dragging your feet, you brought your glass of water outside, the cold air sobering you up completely. With your head in your hands, you let out a bitter laugh. Today you had officially embarrassed yourself more than ever.

The cold night air felt good on your burning hot face. Cringing silently, you shook your head, taking another sip of your drink. Hopefully, you’d never have to see the cute cop again. You didn’t even know if you’d survive that. 

Inside, Lily and the others were busy cleaning up. If the situation had been any other, you would have been in there helping them, but Lily had told you it was fine and you honestly could not be more grateful.

The sound of steps coming towards you was the thing that finally made you lift your head from your hands. Your cheeks were still burning as you kept your eyes trained on your shoes.

The feeling of someone sitting down next to you was the final straw, looking up, you saw the cute cop sitting next to you, tapping his finger against his knee.

“You okay?” he asked, the ghost of a smile on his face.

Shaking your head with a laugh, you answered, “Well, I’ve certainly been better.”

“Yeah,” he let out a breathy laugh, messing up his hair.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” the question wasn’t rude, just out of pure interest in why this cute cop would be spending his night sitting next to you.

“Nah,” he looked at his watch, “my shift finished ten minutes ago.”

You sat there in silence for a bit. It wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable like you had expected it to be, but it felt almost suspenseful as you awaited his next move.

“I’m James,” he finally spoke, his eyes meeting yours for a split second before you both looked away.

“I’m Y/n,” you responded, smiling shyly as he looked at you again, the corners of his mouth tugging up in a slight smile.

“Look-” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Don’t feel bad about what happened in there. You were drunk, and it would be logical for it to have been a costume.”

“Doesn’t make it any less embarrassing, though,” you mumbled, shaking your head.

“It wasn’t that bad,” he reassured you, “besides- it was kind of cute.”

“Ah yes,” you spoke ironically,” me, the sloppy drunk, the cutest thing in the world.”

“It’s a good story at least.”

“You’re not wrong.”

Looking down at your shoes, you saw him turning toward you out of the corner of your eye. The feeling of his eyes trained on you didn’t help the way your face burned with embarrassment.

A shiver went down your spine when a cold gust of wind hit you, the cold night air hitting your skin. Wrapping your arms tighter around yourself, you shivered slightly.

“It’s cold, you should take my jacket,” before you had the chance to protest, he had reached out, draping his jacket around your shoulders. Smiling gratefully, you pushed your arms into the sleeves, sighing contently when you felt yourself starting to warm up again.

“I was actually supposed to be at this party tonight, but then I had to work and so I ended up having to be the one breaking it up.”

Then it hit you, James- James was an oddly familiar name.

“Are you James Potter?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m y/n y/l/n,” you explained, shaking your head with a laugh as you realized the absurdity of the situation.

“Oh my god,” he started laughing as well, a grin finding it’s way onto his face.

“I can’t believe Sirius was supposed to set us up tonight,” you felt your heart skip a beat as he met your eyes, the wide grin on his face making him even more attractive if that was even possible.

“It’s a small world,” he shook his head.

“Well, I think I messed up their idea pretty badly.”

“Nah,” he messed up his hair once more, “you didn’t.”

“Oh really,” you raised your eyebrows at him, ”you’d go out with me after this?”

“Sure,” he shrugged, “besides, they’ve told me so much about you that I’d have to see for myself.”

“You’re crazy,” you laughed quietly, averting your eyes.

“Next Friday then?”

“Are you being serious?”

“Of course,” the grin seemed to never leave his face. Your stomach did a summersault as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, “what’s your number?”

You told him, a shy smile creeping onto your face as he concentrated on getting it right, biting his lip as he typed it into his phone.

“Do you have a ride home?” he questioned as he finished typing, his brows furrowing in concern.

“I don’t think so,” you confessed, casting a glance behind you to see if the person you were supposed to ride with was still there. The only people left in the house were Lily and Marlene.

“I’ll drive you,” he pushed himself up, extending his arm towards you. You hesitated for a moment, before grabbing it. As he pulled you up, you stumbled forwards a few steps, having to place your hands on his chest to steady yourself.

You didn’t move, holding your breath as you looked up at him. His hands had instinctively found their way to your waist to keep you from falling. You could see him swallowing hard, a blush creeping up his neck. For a split second, you swore you saw his eyes flicker down to your lips.

Clearing your throat, you took a step back, the shy smile finding its way back onto your face and your cheeks still burning. “We should get going.”

He nodded, a dumbfounded grin on his face, “right.”

Stepping inside momentarily, you told Lily that James was driving you home. She looked you up and down, her eyebrows raising at the fact that you were wearing his jacket. “Have fun.”

“Shut up,” you shook your head with a smile.

The drive back to your flat flew by, your conversation with James being filled with laughter and shared stories about Remus, Sirius and Peter. You had more in common than you originally thought, and you finally understood why Sirius had been so adamant about setting the two of you up.

He insisted on walking you up, and you gladly accepted. You spent the walk throwing shy glances up at him, your hands brushing together every few seconds, and your heart beating wildly.

Coming to a halt in front of your door, you kept your eyes trained on your shoes. When you finally looked up, you found James watching you, a small smile on his face.

“I had fun tonight,” you spoke, suddenly aware of just how close the two of you were.

“Me too.”

“Sirius will shit himself when he hears what I did,” you laughed quietly. James didn’t join in, rather watching you intently.

In a moment of bravery, you raised up on your tiptoes, leaning forwards ever so slightly. He met you halfway, his lips meeting yours softly. You grabbed a fistful of his shirt, revelling in the feeling of his lips on yours.

His hands found their way onto your waist, squeezing slightly. Smiling into the kiss, you eventually had to break apart, separating in a mix of shy laughs.

“Do you want to come inside?”


End file.
